Best Apart
by nearcreature
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, a student of Konoha University meets Naruto Uzumaki. AU. OOC. Sasu/femNaru
1. My Mind Is A Box

**Best Apart**

**Declaimers**: Not mine.

...

A/N: Naruto is a girl in this story. But she's not at all too girly, a bit like a boy since she hangs around Sasuke and his cousin a lot. Maybe: Sasu/femnaru

**Sasuke's POV**

I thought I didn't have to put up with this but it can't be helped. In my opinion, working at a hospital is way much better than working here. My brother, Itachi finally convinced me otherwise. He knows I really can't stand grease that goes for any type of grease. I can deal well under pressure but I'm not working at a burger place! I mean seriously this place is a dump! I bet there are rats eating crumbs down here. And the bathroom is a place where a nun would even swear! And worse of all how can these people eat here, or even eat the food! You should see how they make the food…

Not going there. I for one do not like burgers. It makes me feel nauseated after I eat it.

Dang, sometimes life is just so cruel.

Glancing over at my boss, who is now flirting with some random guy. No doubt it is a customer. My boss…and also Itachi's friend, who is very uncivil. Forgot her name but she's pretty ugly but pretty to some guys I suppose. I don't know how they met, but I all I know is that she'll do anything for Itachi. I mean anything!

First shot when I walked in with Itachi her face screamed 'lust'! I nearly ran for it, if it weren't for Itachi. Bastard is really annoying sometimes. Still he's my brother.

I started grumbling about this and that until I saw pink. Then it came to me, Sakura. Great, what next? Stupid it's a fast food joint. Of course you'll see your old classmates

"Hello Sasuke." A soft feminine voice said behind me. I cringe. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Hn." Great what am I gonna say? I slowly turn around to face those big glossy green eyes.

"Ha ha. You don't look the type to work, Sasuke." She giggled. Her name is Sakura, I went to high school with her. She still seems like her old self, wearing her short white mini skirt and a light pink tank top, with a rainbow necklaces hanging around her neck.

"Hn. It's only experience and for the money but my brother commented it would teach me something." I grumbled.

"You do need to learn a thing or two." Sakura smiled her red lip glossed lips. "I wanted to get something for my boyfriend, Lee."

I nod. Sakura's boyfriend is…how should I to put it? Her boyfriend is a very butch young adult with a super active personality. Unlike me, which is quiet.

Sakura just smirks. Cringing a little, I don't like that smirk. It usually means something bad and downright wrong for a girl.

"Yes, he's quite energetic today. I decided to get him a burger. He never tried it." She looked at the table I was cleaning and gagged at the sight. "Which school are you at again?" She asks.

School, the only way out of Itachi's pathetic mind games. Even though the school is close but at least I didn't have to live with _those_ two. Which is my mother, she can be scary at times and my lazy father. The two mixed very oddly. So of course I'm going to college.

"Konoha University." I muttered.

"There? Really? How's Ten Ten?" She asks as she twists her rainbow necklace around her skinny fingers.

"Okay, but I haven't seen her lately." I say quickly. Not wanting to talk about her. Even though I am not certain why I'm nervous about this subject. Oh because she's got a boyfriend, leaving me alone. For we spent elementary all the way to high school together, don't know we always had some sort of class together so it's natural to be friends.

"Sweet! I'm going to Suna University. And everyone is fine." She laughed a bit and flipped her pink hair to her shoulders. "I know I saw Gaara there."

"Gaara." I repeat. I don't remember that guy.

"Yeah, he's majoring in Biology!"

I nod. Still can't recall Gaara.

"He's so weird though, just like in high school!" She sighs and looks at me as she crosses her arms.

I really don't remember Gaara so I settle for staring at her dully.

"Well I'll be off, Sasuke." Sakura smiles. "Have fun then."

"Bye." I mutter.

Sakura stands in line at the counter and waves. "See ya!"

My pride is damaged from working here at this stupid Burger Boy joint. But oh well.

Few minutes later I see Sakura leave then I hear my boss again. I swear her voice is so loud it is hard to block out. Again I have to wonder how Itachi met her.

"Sasuke! I need you to clean the restrooms!" She yells by the soda machine.

Fuck no! That bathroom is hideous! I tense up before sucking it up! Because I'm a man for crying out loud! A man! Well it should be interesting. Maybe I'll see a dead body.

I bring the mop bucket and broom, along with the cleaning supplies. I slowly open the door and saw what no other should see. I immediately run to the toilet and barf all of my breakfast. Immediately, regretting eating breakfast with Itachi that morning, I am greeted with floating mashed up eggs and toast. It had an interesting color but it smelt bad. After throwing up my food I grab the mop and take another look around.

I prepare for the worse

**Few hours later…**

"Crap!" I yelled as I slipped on a wet paper towel. Falling on the disgusting floors I grunt. Staring at the ceiling, noticing the ceiling is clean but why not the floor. Geez! People should at least be decent enough to throw their waste _in_ the trash can!

I silently I hate my life. It's enough to make me want to commit suicide.

Slowly I push myself off the floor and stand up. Grabbing the stupid paper towel and throwing it where it belongs, i_n_ the trash.

The restroom is looking better than before. I mean the toilet is whiter, who would have thought. And the room smells a whole lot cleaner. You can actually walk in here and breathe!

The crazy old bitch better be satisfied.

That made my morning. I sigh and head towards the front, dreading the next task. Well at least my brother brought better cleaning supplies, along with a stronger rag during my break.

The day looks promising enough.

**After work**

Walking out of the mall I feel exhausted. What a day. My job is so bone crushing.

I place my work bag on my shoulders and walk outside. Itachi should be picking me up today. I can't drive, tried once and almost ran over a dog. I sigh and look for my bro, noting he's not here yet I glance up see a full moon, so yellow and big. I never saw it so low before. Wow. I stare at it as the tranquil light shines on me.

"Hey!" I hear my brother call from behind. Funny I didn't hear his car. I turn around and smile lightly him.

"How was work?" He laughs.

I glance behind my shoulders to stare at the breath taking moon a little longer before getting into the car. "Okay, but back breaking."

"Today Kisame and I made up a new song!" He says with an excited tone. I nod and smile at my brother's enthusiastic behavior. He and his friend Kisame formed a band called Akatsuki. They are still working on getting a drummer but so far they sound okay. He chatters away till we arrive at home. My mother is probably gonna ask me about my day, as always.

As we get out of the car I hear my neighbors coming out their house. "Hey! Sasuke! Whats'up!?"

I wave but don't answer. I'm not too close to them.

Walking into the house I head for my room. I like my room; even if the window won't shut right it's still my room. Most of the time you will find me in there on the laptop, or watching movies and listening to music.

My mom doesn't really care as long as I come out to eat and greet her along with my brother.

Lying down on my bed I yawn. Maybe tomorrow I'll go buy something good to eat other than eating bagels for lunch. Not that I don't like it, it's just I want something different.

Closing my eyes I yawn again.

**At work**

As I swipe the floor to the burger place I stiff a yawn. You would think five hours of sleep would be enough but no.

Today seems okay. Not too much people, it's just calm and not busy.

I grab out my IPod and turn it to a song. Hoping my boss doesn't yell at me I swipe by the front door. When I listen to my IPod I pretty much ignore the world.

Then I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turn and face whoever wanted my attention. It was no other than that weird girl, Karin. I went to high school as her, I remember well on that part. Because one, those types of glasses and that hair style of hers are a big key setter. And two, she has this huge crush on me. Karin always tried to seduce me by trying to act all Goth but it didn't gain any acknowledgement from me. I only have interest in science, math, music, and coffee.

Back at my old school I was never on the social side. I did have many girls after me and somewhat of guys as well, though I never really had any romantic feelings for anyone. I was a tall gloomy boy who was always alone with his only close friend, Ten Ten, who also is going to same school as me.

I know I'm shy around others and that's partly why I hardly accompanied myself with others. The other part was I have a short temper around stupid obnoxious people. All I have is family, and Ten Ten. But now Ten Ten has a boyfriend, named Neji. It was rather lonely. But I do not worry on that.

Honestly, I am very dark in nature. I wear mainly back clothes, high plat forms, even though I'm already tall. My hair is fairly long, I just dyed blue two weeks ago. Have weird taste in music, so I'm told by my family. Don't like socializing with people much. I like the nickname to describe me, Misanthropic Majesty, it's very catchy.

Anyways, you would think you'd forget your admirers but she is one to not forget, or at least is difficult to forget because she practically stalks you. Also she likes to be touchy. But I tell her I'm allergic to skin, so she can't touch me. It helped so far.

"Hiya! Sasuke-kun! It's such a coincident to meet you here!" She smiles in a creepy way.

I stare at her dully before going back to swiping. Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away. Like all the others.

"Ah you work here?" She asks. "Are you saving up for school? I need to get a job soon too!"

Trying to avoid her I try to swipe closer to the back. Still she follows me. She's very persistent.

"Which school are you at?" She asks another painful question.

Damn women, I grid my teeth. "Where are you supposed to be now?" I ask upset.

She looks slightly taken back but it turns to a blush. "Um…my dad told me to meet him by the store and-"

"Then you better go." I cut in. Hoping she'd get it and leave me alone.

"Uh…Sasuke-kun. Uh I-" She begins but gets cut in again but this time by my boss.

"Hey! Chick! You gonna buy something or what?! If not then leave! I don't allow loitering!" She yells.

"Uh I um." She stutters, "Bye then Sasuke-kun!"

I nod and swipe off to the back. Hoping no one else will stop to talk to me.

**Two months later, August**

Another year at Konoha University, another year to get closer to my goal and getting my degree in Microbiology. It has been my desire to go into a field that evolves math and science. I'm pretty good at math. I already took Calculus in my freshmen year, but now I am a sophomore.

The first day I arrived here my cousin smiled and laughed as I struggled to carry my belonging to the third floor to our dorm building; it was pure luck to have to share the same dorm and floor. Having different roommates was an understanding, for it might cause a barrier to one another. And space was the key.

My cousin thought of me as absolutely a lost cause. Sasuke Uchiha was brilliant, smart, charming, handsome, and sly young man, yes, but it didn't matter if I was a prodigy who would one day become some famous billionaire scientist or doctor. For I, Sasuke Uchiha, had very disagreeable distinctions to some or many.

Sai had admitted to me that I was quite the eccentric being. My cousin learned many things about me. For instance, the type of music I liked. Also coffee was a drink I could not live without. I drink about six cups of coffee a day. I know my cousin asks about what I eat during the day. Every chance he gets, Sai made sure to make me eat something filling. He said I was rather tall skinny for a guy but it didn't mean I had to kill myself with starvation. My cousin found out that I am by all means, Bi. As in bisexual, and it was a somewhat relief of having a family member understand my burden. For who knew his cousin Sai, is gay. And that made him understand his cousin a bit more.

Other then getting used to my gloomy yet childish conversations about people's stupidity on failing to notice the little things of something utterly pointless or to astray from the direction that leads to normality, my cousin is my only companion here. I don't talk or hang out with too many people here but I do have my cousin, Sai. His sister too but she's going to school at a community college. Before they came here I was by myself, it was okay. Though it was much more entertaining being around them.

I had others before, trying to _get to know_ me, but I ignored them all. My interest is completely different from other normal people. I don't have much to like and I don't like many things. I am like a mime with a white mask that hides my emotion. No one can know my true self.

…………………………..

"I'm going to get coffee." I said as I get up from the seat at the computer in the library. We both have made it a habit to hang out at the library. "You want anything?" I ask.

A second of thinking my cousin answers. "No, but didn't you just have three cups of coffee today?"

Staring down at my cousin I smirk. "There's never enough of coffee." My cousin told me before it's bad for my health but I don't really care. At home my mother limits the amount of coffee I drink, no coffee past 6 p.m. probably because I stay up late at night. Normally my bedtime is around three in the morning. In college I'm free from all that.

Snorting Sai shrugged. "Okay, but get me a cookie."

"Cookie? You're like a woman who is pregnant. You just had three pieces of pizza, a salad, grilled cheese with fries, three cups of juice, a bowl of ice cream with tons of m&m's, and brownies for lunch. Yet you're not full?" I asked with a amused tone.

"I have a big appetite, okay? And food is never enough." Sai shot back.

"Whatever, you pit less woman." I said with a laugh before leaving to Starbucks for my coffee and Sai's cookie.

**Early September**

Walking to my biology class late in morning is a normal routine for me about now. The class is okay. Listening to my IPod I stare blankly ahead of me.

Then suddenly, something from my side vision pops up. Looking at what popped up I see a short girl beside me, her long blond pig tails hang loosely on her sides, with big blue eyes and weird whisker marks across her cheeks. To me she only looked like a high school student, freshmen obviously. Though there's something different about her. She was mouthing something I couldn't quite hear. So I decide to take one earplug out of me left ear.

"Hey! You take the same class as me right?" She asks excitedly, it's odd, for someone to just talk to any random person. So I answer her question.

"Biology 181, right?" I say back coolly.

She nods and smiles. "Yeah! It's kinda hard right?" She asks.

As we enter the Biology building I start to draw away from her a little, though she seems not to notice since she's just talking away about something. Once we get into class I take my seat in the back.

I see her take a seat in the middle somewhere. Good she left me alone. But still it's odd for a person to just come up and talk to you.

**A week later, September**

I want coffee. So I head to Starbucks, hoping to kill my thirst. But as I walk down the hall in the food court area, I'm stopped by the girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. Oh it's her again. She waves with a bright glint in her already lively eyes.

"Hey! It's you!" She laughs happily. "Are you gonna eat? What's your name?"

I stare dumbfounded at her before saying. "Sasuke. What's yours?"

She smiles but in a gentle manner. "Naruto!"

Naruto, weird name for a girl, but parents have the oddest tendency to name their children crude names. Getting in line for my coffee at Starbucks, I learn she likes to talk about random things. And there wasn't a moment of silence till I ordered my coffee, but then it was back to talking.

After the coffee I walk to my normal hang out stop to the library with Naruto still talking. I guess I'll let her follow me, since she seems interesting. Her choice in conversation topic is very obscure. First it was school activities, friends, and then Johnny Depp. It was all at once too.

I laughed at her weird jokes too. Never in my life had I heard such eccentric jokes before. Going up the stairs in the library and to the little place with the computers I see my cousin at one of the computers, probably looking for more trance music. I swear he has weird taste in music.

He glances at me before noting Naruto, who says in a very loud voice. "I know you! We have class together!"

My cousin looks taken back but smiles and says. "We do."

Now it's my turn to look taken back, glancing at the two I ask. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah, we have Indigenous classes together."

"Yeah, well she followed me here. " I say slowly pointing to Naruto who had a curious look to her. Wonder how my cousin is going to react to her, because I know he's gay and it's still not certain how he reacts to girls. Course he has many sisters but Naruto is an outsider.

Instead Naruto continues with her talking with a very excited yet curious tone in her voice. "Ah I didn't know you two were cousins!"

My cousin nods, then smiles slightly at her. I leave them be and head to a computer across them where they chatted.

**A month later, October**

It has been sometime since Naruto's presence, I see her everywhere, walking to the library, in class, walking down the trails, and eating in at the cafeteria. And each time I see her, she has a smile on her face, looking excited as her eyes catches mines. Lately I can't help but smile at her energy and innocence. Naruto had a tendency to chatter away about things. And that she's majoring in Biology, she's a weird one alright. Her energy reminds me of my brother's. I'm afraid to give her coffee, which has come to me that she never tried it. She isn't like all the other people I've met. Plus she's very easy to please.

My cousin, Sai has grown accustomed to Naruto as well. He sometimes asks about her, I nod and tell him about our little adventures together.

**November**

Snow, it's very well known in Konoha. It's also very enjoyable. Evening, I head back to my dorm but on the way I hear my name being called out. I take a look. Sure enough it's the little ball of energy grinning up at me with a big thick light blue coat and a black beanie; sometimes the way she dresses and her actions remind me of a little boy's.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask wrapping my arms around my body to gain warmth. I should have brought a warmer jacket.

"It started to snow! I got excited and my roommate never seen snow! So I decided to go play!" Naruto says with a playful laugh. I swear she's like a child.

I nod and take out my camera before taking a snap shot of Naruto looking up at the sky. She quickly glances at me once she sees a flash and frowns. "Hey!"

I smirk and take another photo of her. She pouts before pulling out a camera too, damn. We end up having a picture fight. I hate getting my picture taken so I try and avoid her flashes as she tries to do the same. Laughs can be heard from us.

Ten minutes later we decide to call it truce.

And my cousin decided to grace us with his presence. He and Naruto build a snowman together as I light up a cigarette. It's a habit I got from my freshmen year from my old roommate. Naruto knows already, she hadn't said anything about it but when she coughs I know when to stop, that and my cousin yells at me for trying to kill Naruto with lung disease.

Seeing my cousin wrapping his scarf around the snowman's neck, I place my hat on top its head and placing my cigarette on the mouth. It looks human. "Take a picture, Sai." I say laughing.

He laughs then takes my camera and takes a snapshot of the smoking snowman.

"Oh oh! Take a picture for me too!" Naruto says holding up her camera as Sai takes it.

Few minutes later they both try to convince me to take a picture with the dumb snowman. Stubborn, I say no, because I already wasted three cigarettes on that snowman. I refuse to do such a thing as taking my picture.

"Aw come on, Sasuke!" Sai sighs.

"Ah! Run!" I hear Naruto trying to take cover behind one of the buildings. I was about to comment but then I see snowballs flying everywhere, others are trying to hit us, we run into Sai's and my dorm, which isn't too far off. Once we're in, the sounds of the snow balls hit the glass I look at Naruto who looks flush from the cold.

"What you do?" I ask breathless, as my long wet hair hangs down my face.

"Nothing! They just started to hit me!" She wails taking in a breath. Her big coat makes her look even smaller. "As soon as I felt a snowball hit me I knew they wanted a fight but-"

"Ha you did do something!" I say taunting.

"NO!" She pouts cutely. Wait cutely? I look off at the window. Hoping I don't blush at that thought.

"Well you guys I'm going to go back to my room." My cousin says out of the blue. He heads up but stops to say. "I heard there is rapist out on campus, Naruto, you better careful when you go back." He then eyes me before leaving.

"EH?!" Naruto eyes widens at my cousin's words.

"You want to warm up first?" I ask huddling up beside the heater by the exit. Naruto nods before doing the same.

"Those guys were throwing snowballs at anyone." Naruto says with an exhausted sigh.

I smile a little.

"Okay I guess I'll head back then." She says with slight worried voice.

Naruto lives on the other side of the campus; it's quite a walk too. She always exaggerate on how the hill is so high to walk up and dangerous walking down, having once said to break her watch walking downhill. How? I do not know.

I nod but look her before quickly looking elsewhere I ask. "You want me to walk you back?"

She's startled by the offer but then smiles. "Yeah! Let's go!" The little blond heads for the door.

"Wait! You're already warm!?" I ask in surprise, running after her.

**December**

"How old are you, Sasuke?" My cousin asks beside me, while we're at the computer lab. I look at him in the eye before answering. "How old do you think I am?" I ask.

Naruto's big blue eye's looks at me then narrows. "You're 20!" She announces.

I frown; does she really think I am that old? "I'm not that old yet!" I kinda snap at them both. I don't like the topic of age and birthdays.

"How old are you then?" She asks with a quiet apology and soft tone.

I stare at both of them then answer. "19."

"Really?! I'll be 19 soon!" Naruto blurts out. My cousin only stares at me. "Wait, you're only a couple of months older than me?!"

"I guess, but that's weird." I say.

"I'll say!" Naruto frowns lightly. I hear my cousin laugh.

**Januray**

This semester Naruto and I have Biology 182 class together again. It's no surprise to me but I'm glad.

Lately Naruto and I have been watching videos a lot on youtube. It's just random things or music videos of bands I think are worth listening. I've noticed Naruto doesn't know much bands so I've taken the time to show her many many bands I love. She has a comment for every one of them too. But it's always a good one.

Right now we're watching a video of the Disney music with South Park. My cousin commented on us being funny or feeling sorry for us. I think he thinks we're both weird. He said so about Naruto and me.

"Have you heard of a band called The Ropes?" I ask her. Naruto has taken a seat on the floor beside me at the computers. We're always talking at the computer lab; we got in trouble once for doing so. But I don't care.

Naruto's blue eye slowly turns to look me. "No."

I type in The Ropes on youtube and wait for it to load. Then clicking on a song called, Kitty Get Down. This song secret reminded me of Naruto for some reason. Probably because she's always talking about her cats, she has five.

As we watch and listen I hear her light warm laugh. I smile too.

"It's a funny video." She comments. "It's fun!"

I knew she'd like it.

**February**

The day for lovers has come. February 14th, the day I do not care for. Love isn't something I care for. Because it's not worth it, yet, for I have my dreams to accomplish. I want to become a doctor or a forensic scientist. That's why I have to graduate in four years and got to med school for another four years, I have a long way to go. Right now I sit with my cousin and Naruto, eating.

"Wow! You eat so much Sai! If I had a raced you I so wouldn't win!" Naruto said. "I'm amazed!"

It's true that my cousin does eat a lot. Like a pregnant women.

"Yeah, just watching you makes me sick. You're also making Naruto nauseated." I say and chuckle. "We finished eating a long time ago and here you are still eating." The plates in front of Naruto and I are both clean.

Not saying anything back, Sai looked over a piece of newspaper with a section folded, Sudoku was his specialty. Grilled cheese and fries sat in front of him along with four pieces of pizza.

"You know, he can do that in five minutes!" Naruto smiles and looks over at Sai's Sudoku clipping. I seated beside her, I take a drink a cup of coffee while dipping a cookie in it. It's my way of enjoying a cup of coffee and a cookie.

"You witnessed it? Well I don't think this one counts because he's been working on it for two hours already."I said eating my coffee soaked cookie. I think Sai and Naruto spend time talking sometimes when I'm not there, because I hear Sai talk about Naruto's conversation with him. That's how Naruto knows Sai a little more.

"He did it in five minutes!"

Sai smiled a little at that. Fifteen minutes later he finished his grilled cheese and went for a bowl of ice cream with brownies. Naruto settled for a race with me on finishing a full cup of cranberry and grape juice. Of course I won because I have a bigger throat compared to Naruto's small structure. We made it a habit of racing each other on certain things like, juice drinking, and seeing who's the fastest on clicking the keys on the key board.

"Aw man! I almost had you too!" Naruto huffed slamming the cup on the table. I smirked at her childish behavior.

"Next time I'll win!" Naruto said with a determined grin across her chubby cheeks.

"Maybe." I say running my fingers through my dark blue hair.

"I'm done." Sai's voice broke into our converse. "Should we go?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!" Naruto said happily as I moved away from her only exit, it's one of those boosters where it's two per a seat. I stare at her oddly. "If you wanted to get out just tell me."

She looks at me before laughing. "Okay! But I didn't want to burden you."

I frown. "Next time tell me to move."

"Okay okay."

After we walked down the halls and stop to take a look at the board, one particular poster had the words written, 'National Condom Day.' I snort as Sai and Naruto laugh.

A sudden thought reminded me of something. I pull out my phone. "I better call her."

"Your mom? Yeah she called me this morning and told me to tell you to call her." Sai laughed. My mom scares me. Even Sai agrees and admitted she was a little scary. She said she had to be in order to control her two wild sons. But today was Valentine's Day and I _had_ to call her.

Seating themselves on one of the chairs placed out down the halls, Sai and Naruto wait for me to finish my call. Naruto sat on one of the chairs next to Sai and swung back her short legs back and forth. I can feel her warm blue eyes watching me as I talk with my mother on the phone.

A few minutes later after my talk with my mom I walk up to the two.

"I told her about the National Condom Day. She said 'what the hell' and also said for me to behave. So I said 'yeah you too.' I hate holidays." I said glancing at Sai and to the poster on the board.

"I heard her laugh." Sai said. "She's loud." I nod in agreement, my mom is loud.

"She got mad at me for not saying Happy Valentine's Day to her this morning. I just can't say it. And I don't want people hugging me too. I'll just say I'm allergic to other people's skin." I coolly say and walk out while being followed by Sai and Naruto.

"Why do people have holidays? It's just a time where people can get together and laze around." I grumble.

"Last night my roommate was buying a ring online. I think it was for his girlfriend." Sai commented.

"Why a ring? You can easily buy a cheap ring and say you'll get a better one later. I mean why not something more meaningful like...Life Insurance." I say at the random idea. "That has more meaning because you're keeping the person you love alive. So if a person goes 'where your ring?' the other person can say 'I'm alive today aren't I?'" I explain.

"Is Life Insurance is more expensive than a ring, right?" Sai asks.

"See! It has more meaning to it!" I said, glad my point is being taken.

Naruto laughs. I really don't like holidays.

**March**

I can't believe I bought a_ normal_ bag for once. It wasn't a messenger bag with a cross or with skulls this time. It was just a plain black backpack like Naruto's. My old bag had holds in them and my mom said she'd patch it up for me but I don't think I'll see it again. So I have a normal bag.

It feels weird, really weird. Naruto said it even looked weird, I guess she got used to my other bag too.

But luckily my mom did patch up the holes in my bag and I got it back in no time.

It's late on a Monday night and Naruto and I are walking out of the library. School work is piling up and it's been one hell of a busy week. I'm too lazy to pick my bag so I just let it drag on the floor.

"You know, Sasuke." Naruto starts as she stops from our departure out of the library."You're only going to make more holes in your bag if you let it drag like that."

"Oh, yeah." I say before quickly picking up my bag and placing the strap over my shoulders, not wanting to bother my mom about patching another hole.

**A week later on March 13, Friday**

"Hey did you know there are black squirrels?" I asked with a hint of playfulness to my cousin who is seated beside Naruto and me at the library. Naruto behind me smiled and held a glint of playfulness too. It was a Friday and that meant playful laughs and carefree conversations for most of the evening.

"Yeah, instead of only seeing the brown squirrels?" Naruto puts in helpfully.

"Yes. I already know." Sai said as he packed his papers into his bag.

"How did we get onto talking about squirrels anyway?" I ask turn to face Naruto. Really our conversation is way off.

"Uhhh...we were talking about black cats!" Naruto said. "Also that it's Friday the thirteenth."

"Oh right! That's weird. We got off topic." I smile down at the blond.

"Haha we always do!" Naruto smiles back as well as rest her head on the desk. And the slightly shorter blond hair lays on her forehead.

Then I realize that Naruto had made a huge impact to my life like I'm not alone any more. I feel happier.

**April**

"Sasuke we gotta study! Our Bio test is next week!" I hear Naruto's panic voice by my side, lately she's been waking up with a bushy bed head. I smirk.

"Already?" I ask. "Well we have to get an A on this one."

Naruto nods and looks off at the windows with a slight frown, we're on the top floor of the cafeteria floor. Today we ran into each other again. So we decided to have lunch together. We both had a sandwich with cranberry and grape juice.

I stare at her sad expression feeling the lost of words to cheer her up or at least wipe that sad expression off her young face. Noting her face is rounder than most girls, maybe that's why she looks so young and kinda cute. Wait I didn't admit that! I feel my face heat up a bit so I hide it by pretending to look elsewhere as she stares out at the window still, completely ignoring my recent action.

**April the week of the test, Sunday**

I hear a knock as my door so I answer it. And to my surprise I see my cousin and Naruto, who is drinking water at the random placed fountain, at my door. I quickly close my door behind me because I don't want Naruto peeking in. My cousin already knows about that.

"Wow, what brings you two here?" I ask glancing at both of them.

Sai is the first to speak. "Naruto, here has a test on Tuesday and so do you. And I thought maybe you two can study together for the test." He said.

I look at Naruto who looks a bit embarrassed at the thought but holds up a paper in my face. "You should study too you know. Have you been studying?" She asks looking anywhere but at me.

I look at the paper she's holding up, a study sheet. Then I shake my head in a 'no' gesture. She sighs and my cousin frowns.

"Come on lets go study!" He demands.

"What?" Surprised at his proposal I ask. "Where at?"

"Let's go eat. "Sai says bluntly and looks at Naruto expectantly, her small figure standing tall and nodded before looking at me.

"Come one, Sasuke!" She says as well.

Seeing as I won't be let off easily I sigh. "Okay but let me get my coat." I say and head back to my room.

After getting my coat and locking my room I face the two. "Okay." I say. "Let's go study and eat."

Naruto and I have been studying for three hours now at the library. I honestly haven't studied in my life with anyone. But I feel like it's better to study with Naruto than with other people.

But right now I'm doodling pandas as I ask Naruto questions.

"What is the third whorl of a flower?" I ask drawing panda number one.

Naruto puts a thinking face on that I now but know it's a thinking face. Because she squints her eyes and places her index finger under her chin and says the word, 'Hn.'

"The stamen." She says. Good, I had quizzed her over and over the anatomy parts of a plant. Glad to know its working.

I nod and look up at her. She looks tired with watery blue eyes but she still has a lot of energy left in her.

"Want to go on break?" She asks followed by a yawn, today her hair is also bushy. But I am used to it.

I nod then yawn as well.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The test was over eighty-two question. Wasn't bad, I'm grateful to have that little study session with Naruto. I finish early and wait outside for Naruto to finish the test. She's a bit slower than me, but I don't mind. After this we go eat breakfast, where she learns to open a banana.

**Later that week**

"The studying paid off well! Right, Sasuke?" Naruto asks with a smile on her round whiskered face.

"Yeah, glad it's over." I say looking over my test.

"Yep! Last night I slept for twelve hours!" Naruto says as she kicks a random pebble on the sidewalk.

Shocked I look at her. "Twelve hours? What time you fall asleep?" I ask.

"Around seven thirty in the evening, and I woke up at eight-thirty."

"That's over thirteen hours, Naruto." I correct her, no wonder I didn't see her yesterday. She's like a cat that sleeps a lot.

"Ah yeah. I wanted to visit you guys but I got sleepy and then I thought 'I bet they're tired of me now' so I went to sleep." Naruto said looking up at the sky, she's proud of the fact that she slept so long.

I chuckle at her childishness. At least I know she likes being around my cousin and me. Even my cousin likes her around now.


	2. Drowning

**Best Apart**

**Chapter**: Drowning

A/N: Naruto's side and the darkness that's haunting her.

%%&&**&&%%

Gravity

_Been a long road to follow_

__

Been there and gone tomorrow

Without saying goodbye to yesterday

Are the memories I hold still valid?

Or have the tears deluded them?

Maybe this time tomorrow

The rain will cease to follow

And the mist will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling

Am I going home?

Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

Zero gravity what's it like?

Am I alone?

Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet

Still the road keeps on telling me to go on

Something is pulling me

I feel the gravity of it all

By Yoko Kanno

%%&&**&&%%

**Naruto's POV**

Like the light that shines on a potato, it sprouts little root hairs, like people who grow little by little. Or when you stay outside too long and drink a cup of hot cocoa, you feel its warmth go down inside you. And people see you drink it but they cannot feel its warmth like you can.

That is how to describe _friendship_; it feels as if you're drowning.

The bonds with friends are something to cherish and to protect.

I've learned that in high school already, when I was there with my friends, but now that we're split up it's hard. I miss them dearly for they go to different school. All I can do now is remember and keep the memories I've shared with them alive, and it barely lives.

When I first came here to Konoha University, I was scared and lonely. But I did not want to worry my family. Smiling and making conversations with people I did not know but it was an everyday task. I have learned that some people are happy, some calm, some friendly, some rude and some who very shy. I didn't know if I'd find someone like my friends back at my old school, so I made the best of it really.

It was so lonely during the first month that it made me cry.

Until I met Sasuke Uchiha, a very tall and smart guy. When I met him I thought he was incredibly stuck up emo guy who probably worships the scariest things in life because he had blue hair and was very antisocial.

I remember it well when I realized it was shyness….

During my first semester here…

_Coming out my English class in the evening, I walk with my classmate, Haku. He has long hair that makes him look like a girl; I honestly thought he was one. But Haku is the first one to talk to me and wanting to get to know me. He's weird but really friendly. I like talking to him. As we walk down the street to the foot court I see a familiar figure followed by smoke from behind making a long trail. Recognizing the blue hair I waved enthusiastically to him. _

"_Hi!" I shout so he can hear me. It was that guy I spoke with a few days ago. It was when I was walking to my Biology class, he didn't say much and that kind of bothered me._

_He sees me and an odd expression creeps onto his face as he lifts his right hand up only a few inches, a cigarette in his other hand. He smokes which is weird because he's so young. I guess he's trying to pull up a cool act._

_I frown as he passes by us without saying a single word to me. The nerve of that guy! He should at least say 'hi'! I lift up both my hands and made a punching motion, wishing all too much to have a punch at that guy's face._

"_Who's that?" My friend Haku asks with a hints of amusement in his dark eyes for what he just witnessed._

_I look at him with anger in my blue eyes. "Some guy who takes my Biology class. He's so stuck up! He doesn't say anything at all!" I say with a huff._

_Haku laughs a little."I don't think he's stuck at all! I think he's just shy. Believe me I went to a Catholic school and there are some serious stuck up people there! And he's not stuck up its just being shy."_

_Thinking about it he did look like he didn't know how to react. Aw oh well. I'll talk to him when I get the chance._

_Then the next day I did!_ _I followed him around and met his cousin, Sai_.

He and his cosuin are weirdos but in a good way.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Looking down at everyone from the second floor window, I sigh in content after eating a sandwich from the little mini sub place here at Konoha University. It's a little after three in the afternoon now. The sun shines brightly over the trees outside as random students walk back and forth. It's still a bit chilly outside and it is said to be snowing in a few days. I hate the wind during the winter, it's so damn cold! Right now I'm wearing my big light blue mafia jacket (Naruto calls it her mafia jacket because it makes her feel butch) and white t-shirt with blue jeans. People say I'm not girly enough but I don't care.

I just can't see myself wearing skirts and high hills like other girls. I cut my hair a few days ago, its cut up to me shoulders in layers. It kind of looks like a boy's hair cut. I'm glad though. My father and mother don't care what I wear as long as it's not too revealing, at times they do tell me to start wearing skirts. In return I say, no.

I finished my lab report for my Biology class. I sit by myself in the afternoon sometimes. Waiting perhaps or simply I just want to be alone.

I wonder what to do now; I'm just sitting here silently glancing out the window.

Then, suddenly I feel the table shift and it made a smacking noise. Moving my head at what caused the table to move. I'm greeted by a tall, dark blue haired guy with a smirk on his face.

Feeling alarmed I grin and say, "Sasuke!"

He smirk turns to a soft smile and takes a seat next to me, his messenger bag on his shoulders moves onto his lap as he brings out a piece of paper. "What you doing?" He asks with a smile on his face. He smiles a lot now than he did before I've met him, I think. Well it's what his cousin said.

"Eating and looking out the window, I saw your cousin go by earlier. I was about to run after him but I was still eating." I say looking down at my half eaten sandwich. I really did see his cousin earlier.

"Oh yeah, we just finished eating. I have to study the Phylum for lab, I haven't yet." He says looking over the paper in his hand.

I move forward to look at the paper and sure enough it was the PowerPoint for lab with the Phylum's and classes printed on them. "Did you memorize the Phylum and classes yet?" I ask.

He nods his head and says. "Nope."

I chuckle a little. Sasuke is smart but lazy. "Okay! I'll help you!"

He gives me the paper and we study.

"What is the crayfish class?" I ask.

Thinking for a bit he blurts out. "Crustacea."

"Yes!"

We went on like this for forty minutes then parted.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Few months later…**

----

I sit and look outside the second floor window once again watching people walk by.

Then in the reflection I see Sasuke trying to see up behind me like the last time. I smirk and turn around, grinning up at him while knowing that he's about to sneak up behind me he frowns slightly.

"Hey! How was your exam?" I ask him as he sits across from me in defeat.

Sighing he says."Okay, but I think I finished too fast though. I feel like I miss some of the problems. And I was the first one to finish."

I nod in understanding fir I know he's a genius. "I ate earlier, and there are lots of people at the Hot Spot! Good thing I came before they all invaded the place!"

"You ate? What you eat?" His voice had a disappointed tone in it.

"A sandwich!" I smile at him and sit back into my seat but changing my mind to sit on the floor instead, not noticing his frown.

"All I had was hot cheetos. And I've been eating for three days and normally it takes only two hours." He pulls out a ¾ half eaten bag of hot cheetos.

"Really? Wow!"

"I think I'll get a bagel now." He says, puts the chips back in his bag and gets up to walk down the stair until I stood up and quickly walk in front of him. "I'll go too!"

I think he already knew I'd follow him because he nodded and let me pass.

"Well if you came earlier you could have ate with me." I say as I walk down the stairs, Sasuke behind my trail answers back.

"I had an exam!" He resorts back.

I smile and let a laugh escape my lips.

---------------------

Every time Sasuke gets a bagel and I'm with him, he gives me half of his blueberry bagel with strawberry cream cheese. He orders it with coffee too, but no coffee for me. We always have races while eating bagels. Almost finishing eating my bagel as he ends his conversation with his cousin about meeting their mothers; I smile a little at the thought of beating Sasuke this time since he's distracted.

After putting his phone away he glances at my bagel and pouts in a cute way, he's getting the hang of it now. Just as I was about take a bite out of my remaining bagel he suddenly says out loud.

"Look a monkey!" He points behind me. I look and see nothing but people standing there.

"Where's the monkey?" I ask and search through the crowd of people. How weird for a monkey to be there. Looking back at him in question he smiles innocently at me.

Odd…

Until at last I look at his hand, no bagel! "Ah! You tricked me!" I shout and point a finger at him in accusing manner.

He bursts into a deep but light laugher and barely says. "I-I can't believe y-you fell for it too, haha!"

I pout and say, "Not fair!" with a blush creeping onto my face from embarrassment. Can't believe I fell for it too. Who knew Sasuke could pull such scheming tricks? Lately he's been doing it a lot.

His face turns slightly pink as his laughter slowly dies down, all while I finished my bagel, that cheater!

"I think I would have done the same thing." He says finally with a sigh of relief then throws his trash away behind him.

I nod in agreement; I can so picture him looking for a monkey.

"I think so too." We smile at each other.

**A week later**

I beginning to think there is something horribly wrong with me. Am I sick? Am I retarded?

I have these weird sudden hot flashes and fast heart beating…I am confused.

As I take a sip of my hot cocoa and stare at the computer screen thinking about my homework. And thinking about my odd feeling toward the only person who I think is the most unreachable person alive. Sighing I scratch my head, feeling the loose strands of hair move along with my fingers.

Seeing the image of Sasuke smiling and I frown as my heart beats faster.

Making a fist I start hitting myself in the chest as hard as I can, I cough. Ah I hit a little too hard.

But at least the weird fast heart beating thing stopped.

"Stop it heart." I mutter with a warning.

**On a Thursday Morning**

-The day I met Sasuke's friend, Ten Ten, the cat lover, the talkative, the friendly, the sweet and funny girl, who has a boyfriend named Neji Hyuuga. Was while we were eating breakfast, like we always did on a Tuesday or Thursday morning, at the Hot Spot-

After being utterly confused with my feeling I sit quietly eating my cereal and trying to think of something to talk about. Sasuke sits in front of my eating his hash browns and eggs with ketchup on it.

Then suddenly a woman with a high pony tail while wearing blue scrubs came up to the side of the table and smiles kindly, staring softly at Sasuke. "Hi." She says in a sweet voice.

Looking up Sasuke smiles and greets her back shyly. "Hey."

Confused, I let my curiosity take the better of me and stare at her. She is no taller than me.

"Hey, you're eating in the mornings now?" She asks in a teasing voice as she grins, her soft brown eyes sparkling. "I saw you earlier, but you didn't say 'hi'."

Nodding Sasuke says back. "I could not recognize you with your hair tied up and this is only the second time I've seen you in your uniform."

She laughs lightly but beautifully and looks at me. My eyes catch hers.

"Ah Ten Ten, Naruto." He says as he gestures towards me."And Naruto this is Ten Ten."

I smile hesitantly, feeling shy from new people I look up at her friendly form. She smiles and says "Hi." Giving a little wave I stare down at my cereal.

"Can I join you guys?" Ten Ten asks while looking at us expantatly. Nodding Sasuke removes his bag from the chair beside him for her. A few minutes later she brings her food and thick book of Nursing to our table. She takes a seat next to me and not by Sasuke, right after he removed his bag beside him too. I feel a little honored at her present. Considering she's Sasuke's really good friend from third grade to the present. Sasuke had said she likes cats and talks a lot, I think he referred it to me being just like her.

Ten Ten, the one sitting next to me reminded me of one of my friends in high school. She's so nice, funny, chatters a lot, and always comments about anything. As she and Sasuke talk I can't help but feel a bit left out. Once in a while she would turn to me and try to explain something that I did not know like whom her boyfriend was and about the cat's she had.

"I like tea." She says as she stirs her tea with a spoon. Sasuke stares down at her with a warm sime on his lips.

"You got tea?" Sasuke asks with an amused tone.

"Of course!" Ten Ten smiles and looks at him. "I like Chai and the tea at Starbucks."

Surprised I blurt out. "I like chai too!"

She grins at me as if she knew I was going to say that she says. "The cold chai is my favorite."

"Haaa! I barely tried that my first semester and I thought it was the best!" I say with a high pitch voice. I'm glad we have something to talk about.

"You chai lovers are weird." Sasuke comments with a smirk.

"You should try it!" I say and smile lightly at him. Sasuke is very hesitant to try chai, I had asked many times but he said later.

Anyways you can make root beer float here too, that is also my favorite." Ten Ten says later.

"Really? I would have never thought of that!" I say and look at her as if she is the savor of the world.

Laughing she says. "I didn't know my freshmen year either. It's good."

"I'll try it then but later!" I say before looking at Sasuke who's staring at Ten Ten with warmth in his eyes that I hardly see him do.

They both seem friendly together. It reminds me of being with my friends back in high school. No, it's something more. Trying to figure out what it could be I hear Sasuke's voice.

"Hey, isn't that guy in your math class?" As he points behind me.

I look behind me and see a guy with a cowboy hat and boots. He had long blonde hair and a slim frame for a boy's. He sits directly and literally in front of me in math class, just as Sasuke had said. "Yeah, it's the cowboy!"

The warm feeling was beginning to overwhelm me a bit. The feelings that Sasuke and Ten Ten are giving off is too much for me. It's as if I shouldn't be there as they talk. What's this warmth called?

Trying really hard to figure it out and glancing at the two of them I frowned slightly.

"You have class in five minutes." Sasuke says looking at his black bulky watch before looking at me, as if he knew I was getting uncomfortable.

Sighing, I rest my chin on the table. "I don't want to go to class~" I whine.

"You have to." Sasuke coaxes me as I pout. Really I don't want to go to class. Deciding to leave I mutter an 'okay' then putting on my back pack and getting up.

"Oh you're leaving? Well it was nice meeting you." Ten Ten smiles at me kindly.

I smile back and turn to Sasuke giving him my affectionate goodbye pat on his head. And turning to Ten Ten and giving her a pat on the head too. Quickly I say a goodbye and left for my class. Leaving Sasuke and Ten Ten alone to eat their breakfast and to catch up on whatever they talk about.

**In Math Class**

The image of Ten Ten and Sasuke laughing and talking of the old times in high school vexed me as I stared at the bored as my instructor explained the radicals and exponents. My instructor brought her granddaughter today and she stood small up at the chalk board staring at us with her big blue eyes.

My instructor looked tired and worn out, she had said that her daughter's son had surgery and that the only family members to look after the said kid is her daughter and her. During class there was a moment of anguish as she hugged her granddaughter and lightly kissed her small forehead.

Seeing their sadness I start to feel bad for them.

But there was another reason for my sad confusion…

Ten Ten and Sasuke's friendship, which I concluded was warm and yet overwhelmingly that it can suffocate someone who is not used to such warmth.

The way they laughed and talked, the smiles directed at her and the way she laughed were stuck in my mind. No matter how much I wanted to forget it or understand it, it just complexes me even more than it already did.

Sighing I look at the cowboy guy sitting in front of me.

Sasuke and Ten Ten still lingering in my head, I recall the days of my friendship in high school with my two best friends, they're names are Kiba and Hinata. We had a blast in high school. Remembering the happiest times when I was a bit younger I feel my heart tighten at the memories. Frustrated while taking notes from the board I rub the back of my head. Then it hit me in the gut like the way the volleyball did in P.E. in high school.

'It's called-!' Realizing it I stand up and utter a loud. "Ah!"

Everyone stares at me as if I grew four hands; I laugh in embarrassment and sit down with a blush. "Sorry." I mutter. Great now I embarrassed myself in front of stranger. It shouldn't be that bad but I blush and hide my face with my hands.

'It's called true friendship that is filled with trust and love.'

I had forgotten the feeling of reassurance with friends around. Now that I am in college, I don't know anyone. I have to make new bonds with strangers. As my best friends leave and make new lives for themselves.

Sasuke is very lucky to have Ten Ten attend the same school as him that at his cousin is with him. He is not alone. Not alone out in a world of cruel hardship of walking down the long lonely road to God knows where...

That and he had dreams to become a Forensic Scientist.

I don't have dreams. Not anymore. It died last semester as I took my first biology class. There is nothing I like or love now. I am no good in math, no good at numbers, no good at history and remembering things.

I'm positive I'll find something that will catch my attention. Right now I wait and go with my required classes, like math and English.

But seeing Sasuke filled with dreams, smart, and supportive people around made me slightly jealous. I've never seen him so bright before. Even if I've only known him for seven months, he seems like someone who would change the world and do something great. I thought he was a dark and lonesome individual but how wrong was I.

After seeing the scars on his wrist the other day made me curious as to why he would do such a thing as to cut himself, when he had it all.

Everything is here for him.

Not like me. My family is miles away, no friends attending the same school. No dreams and not exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

It fills me with so much anxiety.

Closing my eyes, my instructor's sad voice laughing at how her grandson was heavily drugged after the surgery and of the silly things he said about cheetos.

The memories of my old friends from back then flashes through my head, they way we laughed and joked around.

Just like how Sasuke and Ten Ten shared and talked in familiar fashion that was filled with warmth.

Looking at the board for the last time as everyone heads out for class ended; I slowly pack my things into the bag and leave the class room. All while hoping to leave behind this feeling that is making me sad.

----------------------


	3. Waiting

**Best Apart**

**Declaimer's: Naruto is not mine...**

**.............**

**A/N: **Uh yeah...next chapter. A very short chapter.

** Summer  
**

_"Suigetsu is going to ask Sasuke out."_

_"Mr. Sasuke? Please Shikamaru, what are you thinking?"_

_"He is going to ask Sasuke out by the usual place."_

_"I have to let Sasuke go."_

_"I loved a person who didn't love me back. So I hoped this person would see..."_

_"Suigetsu..."_

_"Sasuke is more of a man than you'll ever be. Give the man a fire, he stays warm for the night. Light the man on fire, and he stays warm forever."_

_"Sasuke!"_

Waking up in cold sweat, Sasuke rubbed his temples as he felt a chill down his spine. Shivering he looked around his dark room. Only the gentle moonlight shined through his window which seem to notice his discomfort. Pushing the black sheets off his legs he sighed.

'Its just a dream.' Sasuke groaned. He hadn't had that dream in a while, such a bad incident that occurred last year. He really hated having that dream because it brought back 'memories'. He hated drama. Took too much energy. Plus it gave him a headache.

Trying to pull himself together, Sasuke got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. Pouring himself a cool glass of water he stared blankly at the dim lighted kitchen.

A month and a half only passed since his departure from Konoha University, but it seemed as if it was more. He hated staying home. He hated being bored the most.

Sasuke's summer job is at his town's local hospital, and it was an okay job. Apart from the creepy middle aged ladies trying to flirt with him. It wasn't bad at all.

Looking at the time up above the sink he was slightly surprised it read 4:00 am. That dream woke him up, it always did. For remembering all the angst, made him sick.

'Just try to forget, Sasuke. Let your heart be.' He told himself. With that he remained in the kitchen for the rest of the morning. This summer was gonna be long.

It was just a matter of time before _he_ came back. The one who broke his heart into pieces, the one who betrayed his hopes, and the one who will forever remain a big mistake of his life...

But no matter for life went on. If there were no mistakes in life then it would be too boring, right?

Right.

**Summer**

"Ugh. I hate this stupid thing!" A little blonde shouted as she kicked a box full of junk that she tripped over just recently. Today so not her day. "Hey, ma!" She shouted from the room.

"What?!" A shout yelled back with equal force.

"Where is Kyuu and Bi at? They need to help me put this stuff away!" She shouted. Really her two older sister's were such a pain sometimes. Leaving her, Naruto, the youngest to do the work of cleaning out the closet alone. It was suppose to be a family project! Sheesh! Where's the love in that?!

"I think they went out for a run, dear!" Her mother shouted from the kitchen.

"WHAT!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief. Stomping her way into the kitchen where her mother stood cooking, she frowned. "Running?! How could they!? Without me?!" They are a family of runner's so it's perfectly normal for them to run for fun. Her sister's are hard core about running and so is her dad but time has taken it's toll on him, so now he just supports his daughters.

"Well you did have a fever yesterday, hon." Her mother stated with a frown of her own. "And you're injured." Of course. Her mother would let them run without her. Ain't all mother's over protective?

It wasn't every day that the Great Naruto Uzumaki got sick, but this was unexpected. Especially a day before a race. "I know but it came out of no where!" She explained. She had been training for two months! Two freaking muscle pulling and backbreaking months!

"Naruto just clean out the closet, at least until dinner please." Her mother commanded as she continued to chop up the potatoes for stew. "Your father is already having a fit about your cats anyways." Yeah they had at least five cats...

Huffing Naruto pouted, it didn't work on her mother. Sighing she said a quick "Fine!" before stomping her way back into the closet. "I can't wait to go back to school." Naruto mumbled irritably.

**Summer**

"Hey, where's Sai at?" Itachi asked as he poured himself the remaining pot of coffee into a cup, it was morning so the day began like it always did.

"Don't know. Isn't he suppose to visit today?" Sasuke said as he took a bite of his cookie from the table.

"Today? Really? I thought he'd be here."

Shaking his head Sasuke sighed. "I would be asleep by now if he was here."

Nodding Itachi smirked, knowing that if Sai was here then he'd be cooking breakfast while Sasuke slept, probably from staying up and drinking. "Right." He said.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke took a sip of his coffee. It's been a while since he had seen Sai. The last time he saw Sai was when he was cleaning his room before he left from school. Ah school. Frowning lightly he bit his lip.

"What'sup?" His brother asked.

Thinking back at Konoha University, he smiled softly before saying. "Nothing. Just need more coffee."

"Whatever, I'll make a new_ fresh_ pot." Itachi said and went through the cabinets. "Do you think coffee is really bad for you?" He asked.

Thinking about it Sasuke shook his head. "No, coffee lowers the risk of certain diseases, like heart disease."

Staring at his brother for a minute before looking back to the empty pot of coffee, Itachi sighed. "Right." His brother was really weird.


	4. A New Room

**Best Apart**

**Chapter Four**: A New Room

**A/N:** It's a short chapter again…But the next will be longer!

* * *

**Last week of August…**

"Ah! Hurry up Kyu! I think my room is around here somewhere!" Naruto yelled as she ran up the stairs and slightly annoyed her sister is going so slow. The red head huffing as she tried to balance the box she was holding with one arm and other a heavy bag. "You are not very helpful Naruto." Kyu mumbled tiredly and climbed the stairs after her younger sibling.

"Come on! I think it's this way!" Naruto shouted and in excitement ran down the hall. Annoyed, Kyu sighed and made her way after the short blonde. "Wait up you hairy smelly beast!" She shouted from behind.

"Here!" Was all Kyu got in response. Walking down the hall she saw her little sister pointing to a dorm with name tags of 'Naruto' and 'Junko' written on them. "Well open it." Kyu said, she seriously wanted to put down the box and bag down to let her arms rest.

Nodding Naruto took out a key and opened the door, once opened they looked around. It was small…two beds across each other, closets close to the wall, and desk that went from one wall to the other. Sort of a dull room really, except for that one side of the room had stuff from the other person's stuff. Kyu didn't think it was a very pretty room but she won't comment on it considering it isn't her that's living there. After a long silence from the blonde, Kyu turned her attention to her. Blue eyes wide and mouth open, Naruto took in the room before grinning widely. "It's great!" She said brightly and took the box Kyu was holding to unpack.

Well that was unexpected….Kyu thought and dropped the bag she was holding to help unpack. After an hour of unpacking Naruto's personal stuff and making the room a little cheery, Kyu decided to treat Naruto out for their last meal together.

"You know what?" Naruto asked suddenly while munching down a piece of hamburger.

Looking up Kyu asked. "What?"

"Sasuke is living in the same dorm as me!" She grinned and took a sip of her soda.

Kyu was slightly taken back but decided not to comment. She heard a lot about this person named Sasuke. And Naruto talked about him a lot over the summer. Things like what type of odd music that this Sasuke has been showing Naruto and weird humorous jokes. Not that she was against their friendship or anything…she was just curious.

As they went back to Naruto's dorm, Kyu gave her sister instructions as how to work the microwave. As strange as that might sound…but the girl needed to be educated on how to make Ramen. Saying her goodbye, Kyu smiled sadly and gave her sister one last hug before leaving for home.

----------------

"Dude this place smells funny."

"It's a dorm. Dorms are suppose to smell funny." Sasuke said to his brother as he opened his room door and gently put down his beloved coffee pot that will keep him alive during school on the bed.

Their mother soon came following in after them and gasped as she took a look around the small room. "It looks painful." She said looking at her son.

Staring back blankly Sasuke asked. "What's so painful about it?" He was okay with the room. It was just the same as his last dorm.

His mother on the other hand had other opinions. "It's so small and dull. And the beds are too close together!" She said pointing to the two beds which had barely enough room to pass through it to get to the desks. Sasuke shrugged, not at all bothered by the room.

"You are getting an apartment next year mister." His mother said boldly and went out the door leaving Sasuke and his brother looking at each other oddly.

"I guess she doesn't approve." Sasuke said and put his bag on the bed. His brother shrugged and looked at the door with the name tags on it.

"Well it looks as if your roommate is…Chinese?"

Walking over to the door to see the name tag, Sasuke chuckled. "I guess."

"This year should be interesting." His brother laughed.

"I would think so." Sasuke said. Setting up his coffee maker and making a cup of coffee has been on his mind since they left home. So now is a good time to do just that before unpacking. Beside he didn't bring much.

--nc--


	5. Back Again

**Chapter 5: Back Again**

**Declaimers: Naruto and Chowder do not belong to me.  
**

**A/N: Haha! It's alive! I'm such a horrible writer. Sorry for the late update and bad grammar. I'll do my best to continue this story.  
**

**Sasuke's POV**!

B_E_S_T_A_P_A_R_T

**Last week of August: Day before class starts  
**

It's been four months since I've been back on campus. It all seems very familiar and soothing. The trees still green and fresh. Walking down the sidewalk I keep my eyes down while listening to my ipod. Not caring at all of the world around me. It's not like it's my business to watch people anyway. I'm not a people person. In fact I hate being around people. For I find them extremely annoying. The whole fucking world is annoying.

As I reach the library I noticed how dead the campus was. Ah well school will be crowded with students in a matter of hours, days and weeks. Fall semester has just about started here. I am now a junior. Majoring in Microbiology.

My hair is still blue. Still tall. Still love coffee. Still a student. Still wearing black. Sasuke Uchiha is still the same.

Climbing the stairs I'm not sure what to think of this semester. It will be the same as freshman year I suppose. Same old same old. Me writing to my friends by e-mailing them.

But it feels...like something is...missing?

Missing. Huh. I wonder what?

Seating myself at one of the computers I begin the usual logging in and opening internet window. Looking up music. Finding new bands. Concert dates. Classes time and place.

Something is off today. Irritated I frown. Maybe coffee will help. Getting up I head for the coffee shop down the street.

**First Week of September **

My cousin and I have been meeting a lot lately in the library. My cousin Sai has an apartment not too far from campus. My other cousin and Sai's sister should be coming soon to live with him. She's rather an amusing individual. She lived with my family for about six months. But she won't come to live with Sai until she settles her account at her old school.

My first class starts at 8 am every Monday and Wednesday.

Today is Monday. I hate Mondays just like Garfield.

Sighing I climb out of bed, put on socks and shoes, comb my hair, and make coffee. As the coffee maker bubbles and the delicious smell of coffee filled the room, I hear my roommate groan.

So far I have found out that my roommate is indeed Chinese. He mutters words, yells, shouts and laughs really loud that there are in times I want to throw my coffee pot at him. I haven't had a single conservation with him. I don't care. I am not that all interested in talking to him. All I need is my peace.

Sipping my coffee I begin to think I am still forgetting something. That stupid feeling is back again. Sheesh.

Putting my beanie on and hauling my bag over my shoulders I head to my first class. And leaving the room completely smelling like coffee.

**Later that Day**

After my two morning classes I head to the library to relax with a cup of coffee at hand. Class was fine. Was quick and easy like all first days of school with instructors explaining the class syllabus and such. The campus is packed with students. Mostly freshman.

Freshman.

Hmmm. Seating myself at the computer and logging in I hear squeaking. Sounds a bit like flip flops.

A moment later I feel a hand on my shoulder and loud "Hey!" in my ear. Turning my dark eyes look up into blue eyes. Familiar blue eyes.

A smile creeps on the owner of the said blue eyes. Taking a quick look of the entire appearance of the person, who is wearing a orange t-shirt, faded light blue jeans, and black flip flops.

Surprised I could not stop the name that escaped my lips.

"Naruto."

Naruto smiles wider and returns a "Sasuke.". *****

"So how have you been?" I manage to say.

She laughs lightly before replying. "Working, running, and trying to live life." Naruto's eyes are so blue, I've forgotten them.

"How about you?" Naruto asks sitting on the floor next to my chair, like she always used to do.

"Mmm. Nothing much. Same old, same old." Turning my attention back on the screen I smile lightly. Feeling the missing feeling disappear into some sort of completeness.

**Middle of September**

"Sasuke! We live in the same dorm!" Naruto yells down the halls, even though I was right next to her.

"Yeah, we do." I say. It was surprising really. My room is only down the hall, take a left, go down the hall, and take another left. Then my room is there, right next to the stairs. For some reason I am always by the stairs. I can't help but thing if that is a good or bad thing. In case there is a fire. Naruto on the other hand...is not so lucky...I suppose. But her room is almost next to the bathroom. In case she really needs to pee.

"Can I see your room?" She asked looking hopeful with her bright blue eyes. Guess I have no choice. Naruto did in fact show me her room. I never really did take her for a teddy bear person but she is full of surprises.

"Where's your roommate?" I ask changing the subject on to her.

Eyes scrunching up, Naruto sighed. "Probably in class now." She said. "She's very nice... She doesn't look 27 years old."

My eyes widen slightly "27 years old? Really?".

Nodding Naruto smiled. "She doesn't look it though." Okay interesting.

Finally after what seem like forever. I showed Naruto my room. Which was nothing special. Just stuff here and there. A sock on the ground and coffee pot resting on the fridge making my room smell like coffee. My XBox360 and TV on the long desk that is connect to my roommate. Speaking of my roommate he is also here too. Playing, shouting, laughing, and singing at his computer. Apparently he is indeed Chinese, speaks very little English. And haven't said a single word to him. I don't converse much with people. Not even with those who I live with.

Naruto just gave a little 'Hi.' to my roommate but either that she was more interested in what was in my fridge.

**A little later in September**

As Naruto and I sat talking and eating up in our normal eating hang out, second stairs in the Union building. My cousin Sai decided to make his grand entrance with...the crazy lady. The Crazy Lady is someone not to be trusted. Haha who is also known as Sai's sister and my cousin, Ino.

Ino came right up from behind her brother and gave me a evil grin. Oh no. "Hey Bobby-Joe!" Curse it nickname! Ino just loves calling me that.

Sai gave a little laugh before seating himself across from Naruto and me. "Hello Naruto. I thought you'd be up here. I heard your laugh downstairs."

Naruto titled her head to the side and laughed. "Wow. I guess I really am loud."

"This is my sister, Ino." Sai introduces his sister beside him, who was acting slightly nervous.

"Hello." Ino smiled sweetly at Naruto and held out her hand.

"Hi. I'm Naruto." Naruto greeted with a crooked smile and shook her hand. We all talked about coffee that night, well Sai and me did while Ino and Naruto became familiar with one another.

**October**

It didn't take long for Naruto to get along with Ino. In fact it only took a two weeks for them to be close friends. I'm honestly not that all surprised. They are both the type to befriend anyone... well mainly Naruto. She's just too friendly. It slightly worries me. Where as Ino can take care of herself, and she's much taller than Naruto. Naruto hates it when I call her short.

"Oh my god! Sasuke! Guess what?" Ino practically screamed as she sits next to me, we were in the library.

"What?" I ask bored out of my mind from today's classes.

"Sai decided to go to the bar without me last night! That bitch!" Ino continued to raise her voice, in the library. People were starting to stare.

I laugh. "So she decided to go get wasted without you?" I normally call Sai a she because he practically acts like one.

"Yeah well that bitch is at the apartment now with a hangover. Serves him right." Ino laughed evilly.

I shake me head, Sai and his drinking. Oh boy. "So what you here for?"

"I have a paper to write for my Psychology class. It's due tomorrow morning."

Making a face at that I turn away from her. "Well you better work on it now."

Snorting Ino waves her painted red nails at me. "Yeah yeah. I will. So what you here for?"

Sighing I answer. "Eh have homework on-line."

Ino made face."Eww."

"Mhm."

**Middle of October **

"So where's your roommate?" I ask Naruto as she shows me her room. It has more things in it then my room. Stuffed animals on her shelf along with her CDs, and books. The blankets on her bed are orange. And her wall was covered in kitten stickers. She likes cats.

"Oh she's probably out at her father's place, he lives close to here." Naruto explains as her blue eyes look through one of her books. "Did you know she smokes the same brand of cigarettes as you? What was it? Clover?"

Chuckling, I correct her. "Clove." It's a brand of cigarettes I love. It's kind of spicy.

"Oh. Yeah well she likes Clove too." She says and looks around, then picks up her red laptop. "Darn laptop. I can't get it to connect to internet here."

"Really?" I ask, taking note at how short her hair is getting. It's shorter than mines, which is shoulder length. "Have you tried using a Ethernet?" I had no probably getting internet om my laptop.

"Mmm. No." She says and puts down her laptop on her desk.

Staring at the brightly red laptop I turn my eyes away to face bright blue eyes. "Well I have a extra Ethernet chord you can use. You want it?"

"Sure. Let's try it!" Naruto grins thankful.

Smiling I said I'd be back while I get the chord. And as I return I see her roommate returned from her fathers and was watching TV.

"Oh hello." A woman with long dark hair says sitting on a chair, Naruto sitting on her bed watching TV too.

Naruto immediately introduced us. "Oh this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is my roommate, Jen."

Jen smiled at me and turned her attention to the TV.

I'm not good at talking to new people so I leave it be. Giving the Ethernet chord to Naruto, who took it gratefully.

"So how do you do this?" She asks scrunching up her nose, making her whisker like scars scrunch up too, unwinding the chord. She then began to plug it into the laptop and looked at the other end of chord.

"Where's your outlet?" Looking around, I don't find it right away.

"I think it's behind the TV." Naruto then began to move the chord but stopped as she was sandwiched in between me and her desk. I take a step back, I didn't notice how close I standing to her. Weird.

**Late October**

Sitting relaxed in my room was Naruto. We were watching video clips on my laptop. I sat on my chair while Naruto stood on her knees by my side like always. My roommate was out somewhere with his friends.

"That's funny." Naruto comments after the last video clip we watched about a old woman beating up another old woman with her purse.

I nod and look at my phone for any text messages. Wait. That reminds me. "I don't have your number do I?" I ask the hyper blond beside me.

Naruto looks at me surprised and looks up at the ceiling in thought then looks down at her phone. "I don't think so."

I set my phone to contacts. "What is your number then? It's weird, I thought I had your number." It was weird. We are such on good terms and friends. Friends should have other friend's number. Right?

"Ah it's 444-333-666."***** The small blond says as she reads off her phone info. In a few minutes we've exchanged numbers.

"I'm going to write Chowder for your name ID."***** I say as I typed in the letters. Naruto loved watching Chowder on cartoon network.

"Chowder?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah and I am going to put Poop Cat as your photo ID." I get up and walk up to my door to take a snap shot of the photo Naruto drew of a fat cat. She named it Poop Cat and she proceeded to tape it on my door. Also Naruto has taken up Graphic Design as her major. She draws a lot of pictures for me.

Naruto laughed at the idea. "I'll put you under.. Sasu on my phone." She said. Sasu. Hmm.

**Second week of November**

"What are we watching again?" I'm visiting Sai and Ino at their apartment, sitting on their futon couch with a cup of coffee in my hand. I visit them from time to time. I don't really go anywhere that much.

"ZombieLand." Ino answers as she puts in the disk into the DVD player. "Sai get the cheesecake!"

"I am!" Sai shouts back from the kitchen. Man those two love cheesecake. After a few buttons pressing from the remote and munching from my cousins we sit comfortably on the futon. Laughing on the funny part from the film.

"So hows Naruto, Sasuke?" Sai asks randomly once we are all sitting at their little table having a cup coffee with donuts. "I have seen her all week."

"I don't know. I haven't seen her yet either." It was the truth. I haven't seen her lately. Even if we live in the same dorm I hardly visit her. It feels awkward to just suddenly knock on her and ask hows shes doing.

"Hmp." Sai frowns. "Well that's not good."

"She's probably out with the squirrels." Ino pipes in. "I mean from what you two said about her, she likes hanging around squirrels right?" Sai and I have been informing more and more about Naruto to Ino so she'd have some connection with Naruto. And with how the bonded quickly she worries about Naruto too.

"Yeah." Sai answers.

"Well I have her number now." I take out my phone and look at the screen. We haven't text each other yet. Maybe I'll see her tomorrow.

**Third week of November**

That's it. I am heading over to Naruto's room. I haven't seen her for over a week and a half now. I'll just make up some bogus excuse to coming over.

Walking up to her door I knock three times and waited. Hearing some shuffling on the other side of the door. The door opened a second later. "Oh hello Sasuke." Jen greeted holding the door handle.

"Is Naruto here?" I ask awkwardly.

"Oh no. She's not at the moment."

Damn. "Okay. Can you tell her I came by?"

"Yeah. I will. Hey I saw you the other day. I waved to you but you didn't see me."

"Ah yeah, I was probably not paying attention." I don't recall seeing her anywhere.

"I do that a lot too." The woman smiles warmly at me.

Wanting to avoid talking this awkward conversation I say "Mhm. Well I gotta go." and turn to leave.

Jen waves and says. "Okay dear. See your later."

"Bye." I reply and leave.

Defeated I walk to the library. Homework. I hate homework. But it's not going to do it self. I hate Mondays. I didn't see the hyper little blond. What a bad day.

Walking up the library stairs to the second floor I take out my ipod and put it shuffle. As _Back In Your Head_ by Tega and Sara plays I think about how much time it's going to take to finish my organic chemistry homework. Joy.

...

**A/N:  
**

**[1] Yeah Sasuke forgot Naruto because they didn't stay in contact with each other over the summer. No e-mail or phone.**

**[2] Haha! They finally switch phone numbers here.**

**[3] I put Chowder in here to add something. Naruto likes Chowder because it's silly.**

**And that is that. :)  
**


End file.
